Avery Wilshere
Avery Wilshere, a character in the Platinum series, is a professional singer. (S)he is also one of your love interests. (S)he is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance The player can choose the gender as well as the look of Avery. Personality Chapters Platinum Platinum * Chapter 1: Stars In Your Eyes * Chapter 2: Headlines *Chapter 3: Lift Me Up Relationships Your Character Avery and Your Character meet first when Your Character is singing a song while working her shift at a smoothie shop. Avery compliments Your Character on her singing skills and it comes out that Avery is performing that night, (for diamonds) you have the choice to leave your job and go to the concert or stay late and hope you make it on time. If you choose not to go, then Your Character misses the concert but meets Avery outside of the venue. Avery offers to drop you home and Your Character accepts, however, (s)he also asks if Your Character would like to show her around the area; you can choose to say yes for diamonds. However, if Your Character says no, (s)he drops you off at home before telling Your Character that she should audition for the show "One in a Million". Your Character goes to the audition and at the end, Avery agrees to be your mentor. Fiona Syed Fiona is Avery's publicity manager. Hank Hank is Avery's new driver. Character Customization Other Looks PT Male Avery Casual Outfit.png|Male Avery Casual Outfit PT Male Avery Casual Full View.png|Male Avery Casual Outfit Full View PT Female Avery Casual Outfit.png|Female Avery Casual Outfit Full View Miscellaneous PlatinumAveryLimo.png|Avery's Limo MaleAveryMagazineCover.png|Male Avery on Popular Magazine Cover FemaleAveryMagazineCover.png|Female Avery on Popular Magazine Cover Platinum Sneak Peek 4.jpg|Female Avery on the fourth sneak peek of Platinum Trivia * Avery is the ninth love interest you can customize. However, Avery is the third love interest that the player can pick their gender after Hayden Young from Perfect Match and Rory Silva from HSS: Class Act. * Your Character mentions that Avery lives in London, England. * The name Avery is English origin and means: Rules with elf-wisdom, ruler of the elves, counselor, sage, wise, descendant of Eber. The name Eber is Hebrew origin and means "one that passes" or "anger". It's a most common variant of the Ancient German name Alberich, equivalent of Old French name Auberon (Oberon in English). In the German Mythology, Alberich is the King of the elves; this state made Oberon the king of the fairies in medieval mythology, being considered his counterpart. * She/He shares the same name as Avery, a character in Home for the Holidays. * In The Senior, Chapter 11 if you're dating Kaitlyn, she talked about Overknight Records and mentioned about performing with Avery Wilshere. * Avery's songs include: ** Lift Me Up ** How to Start Again * It is revealed in Chapter 3, that Avery is one year older than Your Character. Category:Characters Category:'Platinum' Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Musicians Category:Customizable Love Interests